


Unexpected Show

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets an unexpected show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Show

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to an ask I got on tumblr:
> 
> "makoto and haru have just started dating and havent gone far yet when one day makoto walks in on haru jerking off and instead of stopping he keeps on going looking at makoto the whole time and makoto is so turned on and confused as to what to do."

“Haru, I’m coming in.” Makoto called out in warning before opening the bathroom door and walking in but stopped in his tracks when he noticed he was alone in the room.

He did a double take at the bathtub where Haruka usually was happily submerged in the water at this time of day but it was completely dry. He stepped out and took a look at the laundry basket and sure enough it was empty.

“Is Haru still asleep?” The brunet asked himself as he looked down at his watch, “It’s later than usual for him but it is Saturday, there’s nothing wrong with sleeping in, I guess.”

Makoto stood in the hall debating if he should go home and come back later or if he should stay and wait when a third option came to mind.

 _‘I could kiss Haru awake!’_ He thought, a happy smile already forming on his handsome face. Yes, he liked that idea very much. He made his way up the stairs to Haruka’s room, the scene he would find already playing on his mind.

Haruka would be lying on the bed, chest moving slowly with his breathing. His soft black hair splayed out on the pillow. Head turned to the side, one arm over his stomach, the other straight beside his body with the palm of his hand facing up as if waiting for another hand to hold it. Makoto’s.

The brunet would approach the bed and take a few minutes to admire his boyfriend’s face. Then he would start by softly kissing each of Haruka’s eyelids, move down to a small, delicate nose and finally to the pink soft lips he couldn’t get enough of.

They’ve been dating for less than a week now and their dynamic hadn’t changed at all except for the kissing. Yes, they had done a lot of kissing in the last few days as if to make up for all the years that they didn’t. And both boys were more than happy to catch up on the lost time.

Makoto finally reached the top of the stair, turned left and walked until he reached the last door, Haruka’s room. The closer he got the clearer he could hear some unusual sounds.

‘ _Are those pained moans? Is Haru having a nightmare?’_ the brunet thought, his concern growing at the strained call of his name. _‘Maybe he’s dreaming about the training camp again.’_

He walked faster at the thought, ready to end his boyfriend’s torment. Finally reaching his destination he opened the door and walked in calling Haruka’s name but the word got stuck in his throat just after he uttered the first syllable.

Makoto’s eyes widened at the sight before him, his mouth hung open. He could feel the heat taking over his face but he couldn’t look away. A few feet in front of him was Haruka just as he had imagined a couple of minutes ago but at the same time totally different.

Haruka was lying on the bed, chest moving rapidly with his heavy breathing. Head turned in Makoto’s direction, his eyes were closed, and he had a pretty blush on his face, his pink lips were glistening, open, and panting. His left hand was holding onto and twisting the sheets, the right moving slowly over his throbbing erection, a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Makoto licked his lips at the sight. Moving his eyes back up to Haruka’s face he was startled to have his gaze locked with the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend.

“Haru, I… Nightmare and… didn’t mean to…uh…” He tried to explain himself, to apologize for barging in on such an intimate moment but he couldn’t find the words. Not with Haruka giving him that intense look never once stopping the movement of his hand.

Actually, he seemed to be going faster now and Makoto’s eyes couldn’t help moving back down his boyfriend’s body, drinking in this beautiful sight he never had the chance to appreciate before.

“Maybe,” he gulped and discretely tried to adjust the ‘problem’ Haruka’s unexpected show was giving him, “Maybe I should come back later…” but he didn’t make a move to leave.

“Makoto.”

He looked at his boyfriends face at the gasped sound of his name, the mischievous, heated look in the blue eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

_Join me._

And he did.


End file.
